supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolutionaries
The Revolutionaries are an organization founded by Midna to help Madara Uchiha fufill his goal of dimensional conquest, and are one of the primary antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover as they are responsible for the Heroes of Legend's descent into darkness and The Dimensional War. The Revolutionaries have existed since the first cycle of the Smash World, although they were relatively small until the last cycle of the old Smash World. The Revolutionaries are the most widespread organization, since it has been stated that the Revolutionaries have allies everywhere. In Season 35, the Revolutionaries are divided due to Mechtavius Destroyer and Kabuto Yakushi's actions, with Midna's faction currently existing to serve the Heroes of Legend while Kabuto's faction exists to conquer the world. However, following the events of Season 36, the Revolutionaries returned to their original purpose due to Gwen Tennyson's despair at the death of Kevin Levin until it was revealed that Kabuto and Sonic.exe manipulated the Revolutionaries for their plans, resulting in the Revolutionaries teaming up with the Heroes of Legend and their allies against Kabuto, Sonic.exe, and Solaris. After the Heroes of Legend die from the Kabuto Virus, however, the Revolutionaries have vowed to destroy Master Hand for doing nothing to help the Heroes of Legend after they sacrificed everything to save the Smash World, although the Revolutionaries' hatred is soon directed towards the entire Smash World after Mechtavius Destroyer vaporizes the corpses of the Heroes of Legend's past incarnation, who the Revolutionaries intended to ressurect with Master Hand's power, and the Revolutionaries are once again the primary antagonists of Season 38. After Midna passes away, the Revolutionaries are permanently cemented as the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover due to Obito's radically different beliefs from the ones Midna has, and in part due to Light Yagami's manipulations. Despite the fact that Midna is later revealed to have survived due to her immortality, the Revolutionaries remain the primary antagonistic force in Super Smash Bros. Crossover due to Midna's crush on Obito, as the Revolutionaries begin enter the final phase of their grand plan. With Midna's recent ressurection and decision to reincarnate Madara, the Revolutionaries are now fully assembled for the final phase of their plan. After being overshadowed by Kabuto during Project: Armegeddon and falling into a state of disarray due to Mega Man X standing up to Midna, the Revolutionaries are reunited by Master Hand in order to help him regain his status as the Creator from the Heroes of Legend, with Whis, the Male and Female Wireframes, and Giga Bowser joining the Revolutionaries to keep the group in line. Members *Midna (Founder and Leader) *Ghirahim *Primal Dialga *Ganondorf *Zelda *Wario *King Dedede *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *Wolf O'Donnell *Sigma *Vile *Zero *N *Terra Branford *Mechtavius Destroyer (Loosely) *Obito Uchiha (Leader) *Zetsu *Madara Uchiha *Dark Samus *Mephiles the Dark (Loosely) *Darkrai *Fawful *Dark Meta Knight *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob *Black Doom *Mecha Sally *Dr. Eggman *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi (Loosely) *Kefka Palazzo *Ghetsis *Tikal *Maria Robotnik *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack *Dr. Gero *Thrax *Lumine *Kakashi Hatake *Gwen Tennyson *Ness *Lucas *Gardevoir *Zant *Malware *Sonic.exe *Blaze the Cat *Gunz Lazar *Lena Isis *Khyber *Roy *Link *Lucario *Axl *Mother Brain *Dusknoir *Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic *Ino Yamanaka *Cell *Proto Man *Mega Man *Mega Man X *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Frieza *Broly *Amy Rose *Batman (Justice Lord) *Dynamo *Miror B. *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Ryuk (Loosely) (Deceased) *Darkstar *Dimentio *Superman (Justice Lord) *XANA (Loosely) *Batman (Miller) *Darkseid *Light Yagami (Loosely) *Misdreavus *Two-Face *Lex Luthor *Bizarro *Doomsday *Superman (Clone) *Wonder Woman (Justice Lord) *Martian Manhunter (Justice Lord) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Justice Lord) *Hawkgirl (Justice Lord) *Whis *Male Wireframe *Female Wireframe *Giga Bowser *Master Hand *Bills *Zombie Giant-Man *Sabretooth Revolutionaries Midna's true form.png|Midna Ghirahim Second Battle.png|Ghirahim 240px-Primal Dialga artwork.png|Primal Dialga Ganondorf .png|Ganondorf ZeldaBrawl.jpg|Zelda Wario SSBB.png|Wario Dedede KRTDL.png|King Dedede GameWatchBrawl.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch Robot2.jpg|R.O.B. 407px-WolfSSBB.jpg|Wolf O'Donnell Sigma.jpg|Sigma Mhx vilestand.png|Vile X4 zerostand.jpg|Zero FileBlack 2 White 2 N.png|N Dissidia Terra.png|Terra Branford Screen Shot 2011-12-26 at 1.50.jpg|Mechtavius Destroyer Obito Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha Zetsu full.png|Zetsu Madara-Uchiha-madara-Anime.jpg|Madara Uchiha Dark Samus MP3.jpg|Dark Samus Mephiles.png|Mephiles the Dark File491Darkrai.png|Darkrai Fawful.png|Fawful DARK Meta Knight.jpg|Dark Meta Knight FilePrincessshroob.jpg|Princess Shroob ElderPrincess65.png|Elder Princess Shroob 1000px-ShadowCG Blackdoom.jpg|Black Doom Weaponized mecha sally redesign by zeiram0034-d4vft6o.jpg|Mecha Sally 269px-Unleashed eggman.png|Dr. Eggman 300px-Orochimaru.jpg|Orochimaru KabutoYakushi.jpg|Kabuto Yakushi DissidiaKefkaArtwork.png|Kefka Palazzo Ghetsis2.png|Ghetsis 223px-Sonicchannel tikal.png|Tikal Maria R.png|Maria Robotnik MM9-Dr.Light.png|Dr. Light 309px-Wily9.jpg|Dr. Wily Drcossack.png|Dr. Cossack Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero Thrax.jpg|Thrax X8 luminewaist1.jpg|Lumine Kakashi9.jpg|Kakashi Hatake Gwen_UA_3.png|Gwen Tennyson NessBrawl.jpg|Ness LucasBrawl.jpg|Lucas File282Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir Zant.png|Zant Malware.png|Malware Demon Sonic.jpg|Sonic.exe Braze.png|Blaze the Cat Screen Shot 2011-11-01 at 2.01.jpg|Gunz Lazar Stlc.jpg|Lena Isis Khyber_profile.png|Khyber Roy Brawl.png|Roy Brawl Link.jpg|Link LucarioBrawl.jpg|Lucario X7_axl.jpg|Axl Motherbrain.jpg|Mother Brain File477Dusknoir.png|Dusknoir Titanium Mecha Sonic.jpg|Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic Ino_Part_II.jpg|Ino Yamanaka CellTheCellGames.png|Cell Protoman10.png|Proto Man 398px-MM10-MegaMan.png|Mega Man Megaman3MHX.jpg|Mega Man X 447px-Omegastatue.png|E-123 Omega 368px-E102gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Frieza.gif|Frieza 405px-BrolyLSS.jpg|Broly Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose LordBatman.png|Batman (Justice Lord) X5Dynamo.png|Dynamo Miror_B_XD.png|Miror B. J0ker.jpg|The Joker Harley_Quinn_.jpg|Harley Quinn Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk Darkstar.png|Darkstar Dimensio.png|Dimentio LordSuperman.png|Superman (Justice Lord) X.A.N.A..jpg|XANA Batman (Miller).jpg|Batman (Miller) Darkseid_pan.png|Darkseid Light Yagami.png|Light Yagami 200Misdreavus.png|Misdreavus Two-Face.png|Two-Face JL_Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Bizarro.png|Bizarro Doomsday.png|Doomsday Kal-El_Superman_Doomsday.png|Superman (Clone) LordWonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman (Justice Lord) Lord_J'onn.png|Martian Manhunter (Justice Lord) Lord_Green_Lantern.png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Justice Lord) Lord_Hawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl (Justice Lord) Wiss2013.png|Whis Trophy79.png|Male Wireframe Trophy80.png|Female Wireframe Gigabowser.jpg|Giga Bowser MasterHandBrawl.jpg|Master Hand Bills2013.png|Bills Henry Pym (Earth-2149).jpg|Zombie Giant-Man Evvictor.gif|Sabretooth Trivia *Orochimaru has stated that he has kept tabs on the Revolutionaries, but has no involvement in its creation (it is later revealed that Orochimaru was involved in the formation of the Revolutionaries, he just wasn't aware of it). Ironically, Orochimaru would later join the Revolutionaries after its change in purpose. *The Revolutionaries are very secretive, as Mephiles never knew of their existence until recently. *Interestingly, Midna, Zant, and Dark Meta Knight are the only Revolutionaries that are from another dimension, as most of the Revolutionaries hail from the prime dimension. *The Revolutionaries are the first antagonistic organization to include characters from Super Smash Bros. *The Revolutionaries are the most powerful antagonistic organization in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, as Dr. Eggman and Cell both defected to the organization since it was "the winning side". *Although the Revolutionaries are the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, half of the members are actually protagonists, but are too reluctant to defy the Revolutionaries. *According to Blaze, the Revolutionaries are essentially a group of psychopaths. *The Revolutionaries are the only antagonists to succeed in their goal, as Gwen managed to kill Master Hand for good. *The Revolutionaries are very unstable, as several members have their own goals and agendas that contrast with Midna's original purpose for the group. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator The Revolutionaries The Revolutionaries